A routing protocol is responsible for building communication paths from a source node to a destination node in a wireless sensor network (WSN). Ad hoc On demand Distance Vector (AODV) is a routing protocol used in communication within WSNs and smart grids (SGs). See N. Saputro, K. Akkaya, and S. Uludag, “A survey of routing protocols for smart grid communications,” Computer Networks, vol. 56, pp. 2742-2771, 2012, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. AODV supports both unicast and broadcast routing. See C. E. Perkins, Ad hoc networking: Addison-Wesley Professional, 2008, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Doost et al. proposed a routing metric based on the charging ability of the sensor nodes. See R. Doost, K. R. Chowdhury, and M. Di Felice, “Routing and link layer protocol design for sensor networks with wireless energy transfer,” in Global Telecommunications Conference (GLOBECOM2010), 2010 IEEE, 2010, pp. 1-5, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The routing metric attempts to prolong the network lifetime by using nodes having the best energy-charging characteristics. The routing metric is based on the node charging time, wherein charging time is defined as the time needed for the node battery to be fully charged. The routing metric uses single-path routing in which the best path is chosen by the destination. The energy-harvesting technique is limited to wireless electromagnetic waves.
Tan and Bose proposed a power-aware routing protocol for Molecular Ancestry Networks (MANETs) based on AODV called PAW-AODV. See C. W. Tan and S. K. Bose, “Modifying AODV for efficient power-aware routing in MANETs,” in TENCON 2005 2005 IEEE Region 10, 2005, pp. 1-6, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The routes in PAW-AODV are chosen based on a power-based cost function. The cost function of a route was defined as the sum of the cost functions of the individual nodes along the route. The cost function of an individual node depends on the available battery power of the node. PAW-AODV is a single path routing protocol. It considers the energy in general, but not the energy harvesting.
Lotfi et al. proposed a routing protocol based on a power-aware cost function. See M. Lotfi, S. Jabbehdari, and M. A. Shahmirzadi, “A new energy efficient routing algorithm based on a new cost function in wireless ad hoc networks,” arXiv preprint arXiv: 1006.455 7, 2010, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Additional variables were added to the route request message to collect necessary information throughout the network to make decision(s) about the routing. A request-size (reqSize) field represents the size of data the source node is going to send. Unstable Nodes Count field holds the number of unstable nodes which have a rate of change higher than a threshold. Sum of Neighbors field holds the sum of neighbors of all nodes across the path. Sum of Buffered Packets field holds the sum of buffered packets in all nodes across the path. The cost is calculated at the destination as a sum of weighted values of the above three fields. The destination sends a route reply message throughout the path of least cost. The routing protocol is a single path. The best path is chosen at the destination.
Li et al. proposed an Enhanced Ad-Hoc On-demand Distance Vector routing protocol (EAODV). See W. Li, M. Chen, and M.-m. Li, “An enhanced aodv route protocol applying in the wireless sensor networks,” in Fuzzy Information and Engineering Volume 2, ed: Springer, 2009, pp. 1591-1600, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. EAODV searches for paths having nodes which have the most proper transmitting power. It chooses the minimal power consumption route by comparing the existing routes. Results have shown that EAODV reduces the transmitting power and also reduces collisions.
Gong et al. proposed Energy Harvesting Aware Ad hoc On-Demand Distance Vector (EHAODV) routing protocol which uses the energy harvesting capability of the sensor nodes in the network. See P. Gong, Q. Xu, and T. M. Chen, “Energy Harvesting Aware routing protocol for wireless sensor networks,” in Communication Systems, Networks & Digital Signal Processing (CSNDSP), 2014 9th International Symposium on, 2014, pp. 171-176, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Results have shown the protocol reduced the packet delivery energy cost in comparison to original AODV.
Poongkuzhali et al. proposed Optimized Power Reactive Routing (OPRR) protocol for MANETs based on AODV. See T. Poongkuzhali, V. Bharathi, and P. Vijayakumar, “An optimized power reactive routing based on AODV protocol for Mobile Ad-hoc network,” in Recent Trends in Information Technology (ICRTIT), 2011 International Conference on, 2011, pp. 194-199, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The technique includes adding a new field to the Route Request (RREQ) message. The new field maintains the available power of all neighboring nodes of the entire path. While the RREQ is propagating, each node adds the sum of available power of its neighboring nodes to the power field. However, the average path power by itself is not sufficient to identify the best path. According to this approach, a best path could include a node that has very low energy. In addition, this approach doesn't utilize the routing information in the intermediate nodes, and it is a single path routing protocol.
Table 1 summarizes the different routing metrics of the different protocols described above.
TABLE 1Routing Metrics for Energy-Aware Protocols.MetricRe-EnergyRe-mainingharvestingAverageRoutemainingRequestProtocolenergyrateenergyrepairlifetimesizeEHAODV✓✓✓✓xxDoost et al.✓✓xxxxTan, Boso✓xxxxxLotfi et al.✓xxx✓✓Poongkuzhali✓x✓xxxet al.Gong et al.x✓xxxx
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.